


Web of lies

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Gen, Sam Winchester's Friends at Stanford, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: 5 times Sam lies at Stanford to be normal and 1 time he can't





	Web of lies

1.  
Sam was giddy. He looked at his dorm and he just couldn’t help the giddy feeling that took over. It was a home, his home, a home he didn’t have to leave in a few weeks because dad said so. He was free. He smiled and dropped his duffel on the left bed. This is great, he thought.

Then the door opened and another person walked in. It was a guy, about 6 ft. red hair and a pale skin. When he saw Sam he introduced himself: “Hi, I’m Mike, Mike O’Conner.”  
Sam smiled at him and said: “Sam Winchester, nice to meet you. I took the left bed, is that OK?”  
The boy nodded: “Sure, man.” and dropped the box he was holding of on the right bed.

As he was doing that a man and woman entered both holding a box too. The red hair gave away the fact that they were his parents. They put their boxes down, said hallo to Sam and continued to have a long and teary goodbye with their embarrassed son. Sams heart clenched as he thought back on his goodbye and had to look away.

Mike got himself free and his parents out the door. He started to unpack his stuff when he noticed that Sam was still just sitting on his bed with one duffel. He asked: “Is your stuff coming later?”  
Sam looked at his bag and cursed himself internally, the first day of being normal and he already wasn’t. He quickly lied: “Uh, yeah. I mailed it over here, so it should arrive in a few days.”

He figured that when the time came he could lie and say that his stuff got lost and that it wasn’t a lot anyway. At this point he didn’t know this was the first lie he would string in his web of lies he would tell while he was here.

2.  
A week later and he and his roommate were on OK terms, but Mike had made friends already while Sam was still alone. He was contemplating this fact one late evening and he figured that it was because he was quiet and said nothing about himself except his name and he only talked about classes, not his own memories. He would need to be more personal to make some friends, he needed a story he’d be able to tell.

~

“So, Sam. What do your parents do?” Jane asked.   
“My mom died when I was little, but my dad travels and does every odd job he can find, used to be a marine.” Sam replied.  
He got a few sorries for his mom, but he waved them away and told them he didn’t remember her and it wasn’t a big deal. The conversation went on and soon Sam was asked another question: “Hey, Sam, do you have any siblings?”  
“No, not really. I have a brother but he’s much older than me and I don’t know him at all.” he told them.

When they believed him, he congratulated himself on his story. It wasn’t perfect, but it kept them from asking stories about his brother and him, and that’s what really mattered. Pretending that he was normal and that he did fit in. And with the way this was going he’d soon have a few friends, normal friends.

3.  
“You want another drink? Don’t be shy you’re twenty-one now!” Brady was grinning in his face.  
Sam grinned back and yelled over the sounds of the club: “Hell yeah, man!”  
The was his first time drinking as far as his friends were concerned. He told them about being the new kid and traveling a lot, which didn’t get you any party invites, so no drinking for Sam until he was of age. This was a lie of course, but what good would it be if he told them about being dropped by bars since he was fourteen and getting served there since that age. That wasn’t normal so it wasn’t the truth.

He looked up when a beer was pushed in his hand and he drowned it. He tried not to think about the zero messages on his phone. He hadn’t mentioned it to any of his friends. He was normal, he fit in. Sure, of course he got a happy birthday from his family, at least in his world of lies, not the real world.

4\.   
They were all sitting in a circle when the attention was brought upon Sam when Tanya said: “Sam, it’s your turn. Tell us your craziest childhood story.”  
Everybody looked at him expectantly and he panicked a bit, so he said: “I had a pretty boring childhood, not any crazy stories here.”  
He smiled his puppy smile that always used to work on Dean and hoped that they would drop it, but Tanya was drunk and she wanted to know, now. She pushed: “Come on, Sam. Just one story, please.”

The rest joined and Sam knew he would need to give them something, so he settled on the following: “Uh, not the craziest, but when I was little, about six, I was convinced that I was a superhero, so therefor I would be able to fly. And I did, sort of, well I jumped of a roof and broke my arm and my nose.” 

Everybody laughed and Brady jumped in with a story of himself and the attention was pulled off of him. He sighed in relief and thought to himself, not a lie, but definitely not the craziest that had happened to him. He thought back to his first kill, but shook that thought as soon as it came. He was normal, in normal there was no killing things.

5.  
“Dude, how do you always do that?” Brady asked.  
Sam was helping him writing one of the papers he was struggling with. Sam looked at his questioningly and inquired: “What do you mean?”  
“Find the right books, sources and stuff.” Brady explained, “It’s crazy. You just look for something and it appears. Like you know the entire library or something.”

Sam had gotten so comfortable in his world of lies that he didn’t even have to think about his answer: “Oh, dad used to drop me off by libraries when he couldn’t watch me, so I’ve been in a lot of different libraries, after a while you get to know how they’re put together.”  
“Nerd.” Brady said and went back to ready the page.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smirked at his success. This was much better than saying ‘Oh, you know, my dad hunts monsters and other supernatural stuff, and he didn’t trust me on hunts yet, so I did all the research on them.’ you know normal stuff.

\+ 1.  
“If I called, would you have picked up?”  
At that moment Jess decided to walk in. “Sam?” she asked.  
Sam struggled for a seconds with his words, only “Jess, hey.” coming out. He contemplated some more then he finally decided on the truth, Dean would see through him in an instant if he lied. He said: “Dean, this is my girlfriend. Jessica.”  
He saw Dean checking her out and wanted to slap him so badly, but he didn’t. His attention was pulled away when he heard Jessica say: “Wait, your brother?”

He just knows at this point that he’s fucked. He tries to cover it, but he sees in Jessica’s eyes that they are going to talk about this later as she goes along with it. He just knows, because Dean doesn’t look that much older than him, he looks like he’s used to being close to Sam and he looks, well, he looks not normal.   
And just like that his web is broken.


End file.
